Crazyisraelie
crazyisraelie is the current ruler of the Kingdom of Zion and former ruler of the nation Zions. Throughout his time in the RIA he has served as a Head of Foreign Affairs, Head of Recruitment, Economic Advisor, and Co-Leader. History crazyisraelie is one of the original members of the Random Insanity Alliance. In the second election he ran for Economic Advisor but lost to EnragedLobster in a three way election with Delta1212 being the other candidate. In the next month he ran for Economic Advisor once again and won with 43.33% of the votes in a three way election against Shadow gamer and EnragedLobster. He remained Economic Advisor throughout the next month winning 60.87% of the votes. In the next month, in the January elections crazy took a break and did not run for anything. In the following month, however, he decided to run for both Leader and Co-Leader. He won this four-way election with 39.47% of the votes against Flask, zblewski, and Leo. He remained Co-Leader throughout the next month, winning the election with 57.89% of the votes against Flask. In the April elections he decided to run solely for Leader but was defeated in a four-way election by Azural. He then took a long break from politics and government until he became Co-Leader once again in August 2007 when ananegg resigned from his positions and the alliance. Following this he once again ran for Leader in the August elections but was once again defeated by Azural in a three-way election also including Delta1212. After this he once again took a month break but then ran for the Head of Internal Affairs position in the October elections but was defeated by Loren in a three-way election. In the December elections he ran for Minister of Internal Affairs but was once again defeated by Loren in another three-way election. Sometime after this he departed from the alliance and helped to found the Obsidian alliance. He left Obsidian and returned to the RIA on May 31, 2008. In the July elections he ran for Head of Recruitment and won with 54.29% of the votes against dester55. On August 27, 2008 crazy announced his resignation the RIA and Cyber Nations. He returned to the Cyberverse and rejoined the RIA several months later. In the March 2009 elections he decided to run for Head of Foreign Affairs and gained 20.93% of the votes in a three-way election. In the May 2009 elections he ran again for Head of Foreign Affairs and won the election automatically as the incumbent, SWAT128, choose to run for Triumvir and not re-run for HoFA. After remaining HoFA for several months he decided to retire in September 2009 due to not having as much time to do the work. In December 2009 when Ogaden became Head of Foreign Affairs, he created three new Foreign Affairs departments in the Random Insanity Alliance. He then appointed crazyisraelie as the Director of Love BRIgade, the department tasked with keeping up relations with allied alliances. He remained the Director from December 1 until January 28, 2010 when Ogaden replaced him with gangs20003 due to crazy not having enough time to do his duties. However, Ogaden decided to create a new position and name crazyisraelie as a Foreign Affairs Advisor due to his FA experience. In the March 2010 elections crazy was nominated and decided to run for Head of Foreign Affairs once again against King Death II. He ended up winning the election with 59.09% of the votes. He remained Head of Foreign Affairs until the end of July 2010 when he was defeated by King Death II due to his declining activity. Positions Category:RIAers Category:Heads of Economics of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Co-Leaders of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Heads of Recruitment of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Heads of Foreign Affairs of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Directors of the Love BRIgade